vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Never Could Love Like That
is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the series. Summary KILLER KARAOKE – With their humanity turned off, Stefan and Caroline begin wreaking havoc at Whitmore, leaving Damon to come up with a risky plan involving Lily. After rushing to help Jo treat victims of Stefan and Caroline’s latest killing spree, Elena discovers Jo is pregnant, prompting her to reevaluate her own life as a vampire. Meanwhile, when Sarah boldly turns the tables on an unsuspecting Enzo, he is forced to open up about his tragic past. Lastly, at Scull Bar, a twisted round of karaoke leaves Tyler and Matt in a dangerous situation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson Trivia *Antagonists: Caroline and Stefan. *In the webclip: Caroline's birthday is revealed to be October 10, 1992 while playing a deadly trivia game with Matt and Tyler in the Schull Bar. She's the second character with an October birthday after Jeremy Gilbert who was born on October 13th. *Caroline doesn't have a favorite color. *Webclip 2: Elena tells Lily that she misses being human sometimes when Lily asks if she misses it. Based on the look Damon gives Lily it's implied that she knows he has The Cure. *Clip 2: Overtime a vampires taste changes as evidenced when Lily fixes Damon's favorite breakfast Eggy in a basket when he says it doesn't the same as the last time he had it was when he was human. *This is the start of the final 5 episodes to feature both Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood on the series, as both actors are leaving the series after this season. **Depending on Elena's exit from the series Nina Dobrev could return as a guest star in Season 7. **Michael Trevino is confirmed to be returning as a guest in Season 7. *How much will be shown of Lily's time in her prison world? Will there be a bigger flashback episode or bits and pieces over time? I think we'll see some flashbacks of her origins and eventual imprisonment episode 18. This is not the last we've seen of this prison world. *Based on the promo, Stefan will learn that his mother Lily is alive. *Based on the synopsis the following is learned: **Elena learns that Jo is pregnant & reevaluates her life as a vampire (Will she consider becoming human again?). **Stefan and Caroline have been on a killing spree and Matt & Tyler are in danger from them. **Sarah gets Enzo to open up about his past. *There were no re-broadcasts of previously aired episodes in the 2 weeks prior to this episode airing as Thursday April 2nd and 9th, 2015 had a 2 hour block of The Flash instead. *Thomas: So happy we're finally getting an Enzo flashback on The Vampire Diaries! But what about his love life? Is it bad that I want Caroline with him and not Stefan?Sadly, Enzo's love life isn't so hot these days. "Not so much. I don't think he's quite ready to buckle down and commit with a relationship at the moment," Michael Malarkey tells us. "The stuff he has Caroline is a great little friendship and he really cares for her, but I'm not sure his feelings extend beyond that." As for Sarah Salvatore, he'll open up to her a lot more in Thursday's episode, a move he may come to regret. "He ends up confiding in her the truth about his past…but then she kind of turns the tables on him, involving a p air of chopsticks. You'll find out what that's about!" *When the show returns Thursday (8/7c, The CW), Damon (Ian Somerhalder) will keep secret the fact that Bonnie (Kat Graham) brought him that little vial. But when he and Elena discuss their future, Damon realizes it's time to admit that those hypothetical plans they made could now become a reality. Naturally, Elena balks at the opportunity to become human again, until Damon proposes (in a swoon-worthy scene) an idea -- one that mirrors Elena's in Season 4 -- that she'll find hard to refuse. *“We finally get to discover the truth about how Enzo was turned into a vampire, which is exciting,” Michael Malarkey tells TVLine. “We have a little flashback episode which delves into all of that, and his connection to Lily Salvatore.”And you can bet that whatever Enzo and Lily’s connection is — some fans are already speculating that he’s a secret Salvatore brother, though I think that might be a little premature — it’s going to have a major impact on Enzo’s relationships with Stefan and Damon.“There’s going to be this element of being torn by his friendship with Damon — who’s a bit of a loose cannon by the end of the season — as well as his friction with Stefan,” Malarkey explains. “It ends with a prospect of this connection that Enzo has with Lily and what they’re going to end up doing together.”Enzo’s flashbacks are triggered by a conversation with Sarah, as she “turns the tables on him” and forces him to confront his past. But don’t start ‘shipping Enzo with the Salvatores’ great nice just because she’s getting him to finally open up.“Poor guy’s got quite a bit of baggage,” he admits. “Getting into a relationship with someone might be a little forced at this stage in the game, but if there was even an inkling of that for him, it might be a grounding force. He could probably use a good woman to keep him from his wily ways.” *What can you preview about what we'll learn about him?It's the Enzo origin story. So we see how he became a vampire, how he ended his human life, and his unlikely connection he has with Lily Salvatore (Annie Wersching), who is the one who ended up turning him. *What kind of a man was he as a human?He's very different as a human. Enzo was in an orphanage when he was a kid. He didn't really have a family. ... He's a lost soul. But he basically started off a bit more common, as they say in England. His accent was a little more London, and over the years, he had been trying to better himself. So when we do see him, he's a little bit more well spoken. He's a lot more fearful and scared of dying. It's an interesting dynamic to play him while he's younger. *Before Lily turned him, what was their relationship like?Well, he was basically dying of tuberculosis, and he's trying to get on this passenger ship to New York, which apparently has this doctor on board who claims he can cure tuberculosis. He meets Lily literally on the docks as he's trying to board the ship. He's having trouble getting on, and she takes pity on him, and helps him board the ship, and makes these promises to him, and ends up turning him. He's just met her at that moment, so there's no relationship before a vampire. *What is their relationship like post-turning?It definitely starts off maternal in the flashbacks. He's very much a victim of circumstance, and she takes him under her wing. And in the present day, he's confronting her about what happened on the ship, and all that stuff. The relationship they do develop when he finds out the truth of what happens, they develop more of a kinship, as opposed to a maternal thing. I wouldn't say straight away there's a romance angle, but I think we've left the door open for it to go any which way. There's definitely a chemistry there that is deep-rooted. *Looking at the other Salvatore family members, he's been on quite the roller coaster with Sarah (Tristin Mays). Where do you see their relationship right now?It started off as something sinister -- he wanted to corrupt her to get back at Stefan. He ended up developing this soft spot for her. She's an attractive girl and that can't be disputed. He starts to think about the fact that he's really been endangering her by all of the things he's been doing, so he ends up feeling a little bit more remorseful about that. You'll see what happens at the end of the episode between him and Sarah. It all comes to a head. *Damon gives Lily The Ascendant. *Damon tells Lily what to say to Stefan to get his humanity back. *Stefan sees his mother again for the first time in about 150 years. *Stefan turns on his humanity switch again. Continuity * Tyler and Matt were both last seen in ''Let Her Go''. * Liv Parker was last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. Cultural References * "I Never Could Love Like That" is a song written by Elmer Bowman (lyricist) and Al Johns (composer), and recorded by vocalist in 1903.Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I Never Could Love Like That" * Natural Born Killers is 1994 crime film directed by Oliver Stone starring Woody Harrelson, Juliete Lewis, Robert Downey Jr., Tom Sizemore and Tommy Lee Jones. Quotes Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "She is a tool to get our supernatural killers out of circulation." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Seriously, right now?" :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." ---- Extended Promo :Elena '(to 'Damon): "You have to give her a chance. She's your mother." :Damon: "No. She is a tool to get Stefan's humanity back. The sooner we can get our supernatural born killers out of circulation, the better." :Caroline '(to 'Matt and Tyler): "Heads I kill Tyler. Tails I kill Matt." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "Are you serious right now?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Lillian Salvatore|'Lily']]): "We can do this. All you have to do is just try.." :Caroline '(to 'Stefan about Lily): "Who's that?" :Stefan: "That's my mother." : ---- Clip 1 :[[Caroline|'Caroline']]: 'Lets play... Caroline trivia.' :Tyler: 'I don't even know what that is.' :Caroline: 'Oh, sure you do. You've both dated me, which means you should know everything about me. So, I'm gonna ask you some questions about myself and whoever answers them right... lives.' :Matt: 'You're sick.' :Caroline: 'When is my birthday... Tyler.' :Tyler: 'October tenth.' :Caroline: 'Very good. Alright Matt, your turn. What is my favorite color?' :Matt: 'That's a trick question, you don't have a favorite color.' :Caroline: 'Correct. Okay, now a tie-breaker. Whoever answers first, wins. What was my mom's final memory, before she died?' :Tyler: 'How would we even begin to know that.' :Caroline: 'Oh I'm sure I mentioned it at some point.' :Matt: 'No, you didn't.' :Caroline: 'Come on, tick tock tick tock. Judges are waiting for a final answer. What was my mom's final memory before she kicked the bucket?' ---- Clip 2 Lily (to Elena): Well, this was always Damon's favourite. Eggy and baskey. Damon (to Lily): Doesn't taste like I remember. Lily (to Damon): Well, you were human the last time you tasted it. Our tastes change over time. Lily: But Elena. You're fairly new at this, aren't you? Elena: I turned a few years ago. Lily: Do you ever miss it? Being human? Elena: Sometimes. Lily: So if I understood correctly; In order to free my companions from that place I was trapped, we'll need the magical device. Damon: The Ascendant. Lily: Yes. The Ascendant. Where is that? Damon: Safe. Very safe. Lily: And we'll also need a celestial event. Damon: We'll have to do some digging, yeah. Be patient. They take time. They're vary rare. Lily: There's a full moon coming up, will that work? If not, the lyrids meteor shower's in two weeks. Damon: Well, lucky you. If you're not a one woman farmer's on the neck. Lily: Actually I took your advice and I've been dabbling on Stefan's computer. What a wondrous invention. All that knowledge. Damon: And videos of cats running robot vacuum cleaners. Damon (to Elena): Everything okay? Elena: It's Jo. Someone's been attacking people at Whitmore. Damon: Let me guess. One of them's blond and the other likes turning people into human hence dispensers. Elena: That's exactly what I'm going to go find out. (to Lily) Thank you so much for breakfast. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Extended Promo - I Never Could Love Like HD The Vampire Diaries 6x18 Webclip 1 - I Never Could Love Like That HD The Vampire Diaries - I Never Could Love like That Clip 2 Pictures |-|Promotional= 6x18.jpg 6x18 2.jpg 6x18 3.jpg 6x18 1.jpg Enzo's past.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-| Behind the Scenes= 6x18name.jpg References See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes